tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = UK | network = BBC 3 (UK) BBC America (US) | seasons = 5 | number of episodes = 36 | production company = BBC; Touchpaper Television | executive producers = Toby Whithouse; Rob Pursey | producers = Matthew Bouch; Philip Trethowan | principal cast = Lenora Crichlow; Russell Tovey; Aidan Turner; Sinead Keenan; Michael Socha; Damien Moloney | 1st = February 18th, 2008 | last = March 10th, 2013 }} Being Human is a British television program of the horror and supernatural fantasy subgenres. The series was created by Toby Whithouse and produced by Touchpaper Television. It began airing on BBC 3 in February of 2008 and has completed four series averaging 6-8 episodes per season. The show was re-imagined for the North American market and Muse Entertainment Enterprises launched their version of Being Human in January of 2011. The premise of the program involves a trio of twenty-somethings, all of whom represent a different race of supernatural creature, all trying to co-exist in a single flat in their ongoing efforts to maintain their humanity and live their lives as normal people. In addition to suffering from the foibles and restrictions of being a monster, they must also contend with the politics that govern their place in society. The three main cast members from series 1-3 are Aidan Turner, Lenora Crichlow and Russell Tovey. Turner plays a vampire named Mitchell, who was first turned during World War I. Crichlow plays Annie, a woman who had the misfortune of dying in her apartment by what she thought was just a foolish accident and is now exists as a ghost. Lastly, there is George played by Russell Tovey. George is a high-strung nervous individual whose stress threshold is pushed beyond their limits due to the fact that he is a werewolf. Episodes Series One Series Two Series Three Series Four Series Five Notes & Trivia * Touchpaper Television also produced the British try-out series Coming Up as well as the Irish TV series Single-Handed. * Toby Whithouse is also known for creating the 2004-2006 dramedy series No Angels and has also worked on several episodes of the 2005 relaunch of the BBC classic Doctor Who. * The original pilot episode of the series featured Guy Flanagan in the role of John Mitchell and Andrea Riseborough as Annie Sawyer. With episode 1.1 however, Mitchell and Annie were recast with Aidan Turner and Lenora Crichlow. * Series creator Toby Whithouse and star Russell Tovey were both born in Essex, England. * Actor Aidan Turner departed from the show following series three. * Actor Russell Tovey also left the show after series three, but did make an appearance in the premiere episode of series four, "Eve of the War" . * Lenora Crichlow is the only series regular who has been with the show since it's first "official" episode. * Russell Tovey and Dylan Brown are the only actors from the pilot episode to reprise their roles for the regular series. * In the North American version of Being Human, the vampire character Aidan is named after actor Aidan Turner, who played John Mitchell in the UK version. See also External Links * * * Being Human at Wikipedia * * * Being Human at the Horror House * Being Human at the Being Human Wiki ---- Category:Programs Category:British programs Category:BBC Three Category:BBC Category:BBC America Category:Touchpaper Television Category:2000s/Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2008/Premieres Category:2013/Cancellations Category:Rob Pursey Category:Toby Whithouse Category:Matthew Bouch Category:Philip Trethowan Category:Lenora Crichlow Category:Russell Tovey Category:Aidan Turner Category:Sinead Keenan Category:Michael Socha Category:Damien Moloney Category:Guy Flanagan Category:Andrea Riseborough Category:Dylan Brown